hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Buick Grand National
2007 Releases The Buick Grand National was released as number 10 in the 2007 Hot Wheels lineup in 2007 and marks 10/36 cars in the 2007 New Models Series. *The First Release of the Buick Grand National in 2007 was made in nearly traditional fashion: in Black. The car came with Open Hole 5 Spoke Wheels or OH5, a Chrome interior, and Clear windows. **The first release of the Buick Grand National in 2007 was slightly varied on an international scale. The car remained Black with a Chrome interior and Clear windows but instead sported the basic 5 Spoke Wheels 5SP. Black w/ 5sp *The Second Release of the Buick Grand National in 2007 sported a new color with new wheels. The car was now Burgundy in color with 5 Spoke Wheels 5SP and continued with a Chrome interior and newly-tinted windows.http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Hw_grandnational_2007b.jpg *The Third Release of the Buick Grand National in 2007 provided a complete overhaul. The casting now sported a sharp Silver body, 10 Spoke Wheels 10SP, a Black interior, and continuing with tinted windows. **The Silver Buick Grand National was a topic of discussion for several months among collectors for several apparent variations/errors. ***'Chrome Interior': A transitional variation was found early on carrying over the Chrome interior from the Second Release instead of having the Black interior typically found in the Third release. These have become rather desirable among collectors. Silver w/ Chrome Interior ***'Y5 Wheels' Y5: An apparent low scale run of the Third Release was discovered, primarily in the Midwestern United States, with the only difference being Y5 wheels instead of the traditional 10SP. This apparent variation has also become highly desirable among collectors. Silver w/ Y5 Wheels ***'Y5 Wheel Errors': A fair number of the Third Release cars were found with Y5 wheel errors, such as a Y5 front wheel and a 10SP back wheel or vise versa. These have been reported and observed on such websites as eBay in larger numbers than those Third Releases with complete Y5 wheels. ***'5 Spoke Wheels': An even lower run, if not complete error, is that of the Third Release being found with complete 5SP wheels. Those reported have also been found in the Midwestern United States and this seems to be in even lower quantity than those with Y5 wheels. *The Fourth Release of the Buick Grand National in 2007 was marked at the Kmart Collector's Day in September, with the car sporting a brilliant Blue in color. The car continued with Black interior and tinted windows but reverted back to the First Release with Open Hole 5 Spoke OH5 wheels. 2008 Releases The Buick Grand National made two early releases in the 2008 lineup, First, as 153 in the mainline and number 1 of 4 in the Teams: Engine Revealers Series and Second, in the newly issued Modern Classics series. *The First Release car was presented in a two tone design with a Gold body and Dark Brown stripes along the sides of the car. The car sports the Open Hole 5 Spoke Wheels OH5 and has been found with Black and Tinted windows. http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Hw_grandnational_2008a.jpg *The Modern Classics version http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Hw_grandnational_2008b.jpg Versions The Buick Grand National has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Buick Grand National 2009.jpg Buick Grand National 2007.jpg Buick Grand National 2008.jpg Image:Silver Buick Grand National - 6398ef.jpg|Silver Buick Grand National Image:Hw grandnational 2008a.jpg Image:Hw grandnational 2008b.jpg Image:Hw grandnational 2007b.jpg Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Jun Imai Designs Category:Buick Cars Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:Modern Classics Category:2009 Faster Than Ever Series